The invention relates to an improved framework of disk array in which the removable hard disk cartridge and PC board are so delicately arranged permissible to receive more independent removable hard disk without expanding the fixing area on the casing. It allows lower frame case than the prior art and accommodates more disk array system. Through the connection by means of bus, power supply and disk array signal control device, the said disk array provides higher stability and lesser trouble.
FIG. 4 shows the structure of commonly used disk array frame case 100. The frame case 100 is in the architecture of open drawer, and the power supply 101 and the disk array signal control device 102 are provided at appropriate places. The power supply 101 and the disk array signal control device 102 are linked to the back bus connector of the hard disk respectively. After long time in use for repeated plug in and out, it is easy for the bus to damage the internal wire and to get loosened, causing the system unstable and troubled. The hard disk cartridges are arranged in vertically parallel, requiring enormous space, and the frame must be maintained at a height of more than 4U (1U=4.445 cm.) It is impossible for the standard cabinet of CPU with such a capacity to receive more disk arrays.
Viewing from the aforementioned shortcomings of impossibility to receive more removable hard disk in the frame case of the prior art of the disk array system and the inherent trouble, the inventor of the invention begins numerous researches, designs and modifications in an attempt to eliminate the shortcomings and come up a better solution and an improvement as illustrated in the invention.
The main purpose of the invention is to provide an improved frame case of disk array system in which a plurality of array of removable hard disk cartridge is neatly arranged in parallel on the bottom of the frame case and each removable hard disk has an adapter linked with the PC board. The height of the frame case is less the prior art of frame case where the hard disk cartridge is in the vertically parallel arrangement, but capable of containing more frame cases than the stand computer cabinet.
The technology and methodology of the invention are described in greater detail with aid of the drawings illustrated below.